


Contradictions of a Caped Crusader.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conflict of Interests.<br/>As the Joker declares that…Batman completes him…Batman ponders this quandary…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions of a Caped Crusader.

How could this baffling relationship work in reality?  
Society would, no doubt see alternating traces between them.  
In theory, almost as a split personality.  
A Batman Jekyll and a Joker Hyde.  
Living out the constant struggle between right and wrong.

Beauty v Beast.  
Angel v Devil.  
Pure v Evil.  
Innocence v Guilt.  
Good v Bad.  
Clean v Dirty.  
Caring v Ruthless.  
Kindness v Cruelty.  
Bravery v Cowardice.  
Niceness v Nasty-ness.  
Perfection v Paranoia.

Drawing to a swift conclusion.  
Without taking sides.  
Under no delusions.  
Batman for-sees the facts remain.  
The truth will come out.  
True love, truly could conquer all!...

The End.


End file.
